1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dough treatment facility, comprising a dough kneading arrangement in which an outer kneading drum is moved in relation to an inner kneading drum within the scope of a kneading motion.
2. Background Art
A dough treatment facility of the generic type is known through public prior use. In this case, the kneading motion features a motion of the two kneading drums relative to each other that is permanently given so that the kneading motion is the same even when dough pieces of varying weight or recipe are worked by the dough treatment facility. The same kneading motion is used even with varying diameters of kneading compartments of the dough kneading arrangement. For a certain size of the kneading compartments or for a certain size or recipe of dough pieces, this kneading motion obtains good round-kneading results. However, deviations in the size of kneading compartments or in the size or recipe of dough pieces will lead to deterioration of these results.